The distinctive patterns of speech motor control disturbances (dysarthrias) associated with neuromotor diseases/disorders affecting different regions of the central nervous system are being studied. An objective system of acoustic analysis has been developed which measures the coordination, timing and rate of different speech gestures, and control of fundamental frequency and speech intensity level. The analysis system was demonstrated valid for differentiating between normal and dysarthric speech and between speech disorders associated with pathologies at different locations in the central nervous system. Measures are being made with a three-dimensional movement transducer of the displacement, velocity and acceleration of lip and jaw movements. The maximum range, rate and onset and offset timing during oral gestures and speech production is being studied in normal speakers and patients with Tardive Dyskinesia, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's Chorea, and Dystonia.